Caramelldansen
by Necro13
Summary: Mike isn't the most culteral guy around and he may not be leadership material but nows his shot to teach his brothers something they didn't know about Japan. One Shot.


_**Caramelldansen **_

Plot: Mike isn't the most culteral guy around and he may not be leadership material but nows his shot to teach his brothers something they didn't know about Japan. One Shot.

...

Mike had never been so excited or nervous in his entire life. His oldest brother Leonardo told him that he could lead the team today in anything he saw fit for them to do. He guessed his brother wanted to make him more responsible or something that's the only reason he would let him out of all of them lead but still it was an honor. Now the only question was what to possibly teach them?

A new ninja skill was out of the question. Leonardo and Raphael had been competing with each other since they hatched, about everything really but the biggest thing was ninja skill, so it would be hard to find one they didn't know. And he didn't want to make Raph too strong then he would doom the world he has sworn to protect.

How about something intulectual? Nawwwww. Don would just end up babbling the whole time about how nerdy he was. It would be a complete waist of time.

But then it hit him. He had to think of something he knew better then anything else. Video games and comics were out of the question though. He could talk about them any day of the week and wait for them not to listen, no today it had to be special and he knew the perfect way for that to happen.

...

"I'm going to kill you oh fearless leader," Raph snarled to his brother as he entered the training room,"How dare you let that idiot Mike be leader! It's bad enough I have to listen to you try to boss us around but I draw a line with Mike!"

Don silently nodded to that horrified to what his little brother wanted to show them but surprisingly Leo simply smiled and shrugged to him.

"I think it will be good for Mike, he needs to feel more important in the family and besides it gives me a break for the day."

Don took a deep breath, he should have finished his latest project before he came here, he may never have another chance now. What if Mike wanted to do something crazy like pick a fight with shredder? He shuddered to the idea.

"Hey dudes!" Mike called happily entering the room making Raph snarl in displeasure and Leo glare at him telling him to be quiet then smiling at Mike who excited as ever took his boom box from behind his back. Making Raph's eyes slit and temperature rise but he didn't say anything.

"Today...I'm going to teach you guys to do the caramelldansen!" Don's heart about near stopped, it was worse then he thought. Leo's eyes met Raph's and for a split second he thought his brother was going to have a heart attack from this shock.

"The what?" Don and Raph snapped, both knowing they weren't going to like the answer. But Leo still smiled to his youngest brother kindly urging him to explain.

"You guys are seriously out of touch with time, Don's on the computer 24/7 and you haven't seen it once? And Leo man I thought you knew everything about Japan? But don't worry Raph I know your excuse, your a plain up idiot..." Mike laughed softly watching his oldest brother step in front of his brother's path and preventing him from strangling him to death.

"I don't know how to explain it but I guess I'll show you instead..." swiftly Mike pressed play on the boom box and put his hands on his head and began flapping them swishing his hips from side to side making even Leo look away trying not to kill his younger brother for wanting him to do something so stupid.

Snarling Raph put his fists on his head tightening them making Mike laugh.

"No bro you have to move your fingers! Don you need to swing your hips around more!" Don and Raph both shot glares at Leo who just rolled his eyes to them. His eyes telling them,_ it could be worse..._

"That's it! Your getting it perfect! Raph you should try smiling it would make you a lot cuter in your public eyes..." Raph just continued to scoff swishing his hips around like his idiotic younger brother.

...

Splinter, April and Casey stepped into the lair carring groceries that were ever so needed.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones, it is greatly apprecated that you did this for us," he said bowing softly April smiling softly to him.

"Where are the guys? They usually swarm to the kitchen when we have food," April said looking around in a confused way.

"Yeah and where is that music coming from?" Casey pondered out loud looking around for the source of it. April just shrugging softly setting the bag on the counter, Splinter looking toward the dojo.

"They must be training," he said with a soft smile leading his human friends to the location of the music and their turtle friends.

What they saw left them in a state of shock.

...

"This isn't that bad, it's kinda fun," Don laughed as they danced to the rhythm of the music prancing in a line together before going back to putting their hands on their heads moving their hips together in a state of unison now then mumbled softly,"Well as long as no one see us like this that is..."

"Ohh ohh ahh waa ohh ohh ahhh waa..." Raph sang along, he had to admit after the 30th time hearing this damn song it was catchy.

"You could be a great leader Mike, " Leo said confidently to his youngest brother,"Look you even made Raph smile!"

Mike just blushed softly to that,"Aww..your making me blush bro..."

They were so in the moment that they didn't notice the door open or their frinds shocked faces.

"Ohhh, I've been waiting for pay back for all those times you cheated at poker Raph," Casey smiled devilishly as he pulled out a video camera that he saved for occasion just as this one.

...

Leonardo sank deeper into the couch cushions as his brothers shot him another glare as their sensei played 'Turtle Caramelldansen' for about the 30th time this half hour.

"My sons, I did not realize you could be so cute! Espesially you Raphael!" Raph snarled under his breath his fist hitting his eldest brother on the arm again for the 30th time this half hour.

"If you ever decide to give anyone else your job again, I'll personally kill you!" he snapped Don nodding in agreement beside him embarrassment creeping into his system once more as his father played the video again.

"Oh, why did I have to let him borrow my lab top? What was I thinking?" he grumbled now dreading ever hearing that catchy evil little song, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Oh come on, you know we are adorable..." Mike laughed leaning against his sensei watching the video again.

"Mike when I said you would make a great leader, I was sorely mistaken..." Leo said softly wishing he had the power to murder a song.

Mike just shrugged his smile broadening as he began to do the caramelldansen again,"You guys are just upset that you aren't as big of a star as me...you know the public eye adores me most..."

...

The end.


End file.
